1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a focus moving control technique of arbitrarily moving a focusing target in accordance with a user operation on an image capturing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some recent image capturing apparatuses such as digital video cameras and digital still cameras have a function of automatically focusing on an arbitrary object when the user touches the object on the display screen where the object is displayed (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-039457).
In addition to the function of focusing on a desired object, users want to express a captured video as an image intentionally thrown out of focus. In addition, when a focus area is designated by touching a display screen including an operation means such as a touch panel, as in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-039457, the user may temporarily hide the target object portion with a finger or the like and miss a motion or facial expression.